EL INSTITUTO
by DanisitaM
Summary: Mi aportación al reto del STRIPPERFIC. Así que si...ONE-SHOT donde hay movimientos chenchuales, buena musica, hombres musculosos y pantalones que salen volando por allí


Ranma y todos sus personajes le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, que si me perteneciera a mi….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.

.

.

¡DISCLAIMER! Necesito mencionar, que este fic le debe absolutamente TODO a la gloria que es "Inflamable" de Kaysachan. Mi cerebro explotó como 8 veces mientras lo leía, todavía tengo sueños de el baile de los bomberos…si el mio no les da toda la satisfacción del mundo, por favor, corran a leer el de ella

.

DISCLAIMER DOS! Aunque no es absolutamente necesario, realmente recomiendo que busquen las canciones que indico en el fic. Ya saben, por aquello del "ambiance" (y porque amo Flight Of The Conchords)

.

.

.

EL INSTITUTO

Mmmmhhh como me gusta el olor. Huele a aceite de coco y sudor. Huele a hombres, a hombres de verdad. Hombres con deliciosos cuerpos, bien formados, duros, fuertes. Trabajados por horas cada día, es un panteón de dioses griegos vivientes.

Trabajo en un "Sólo Para Mujeres", o sea, en un lugar donde los mejores especímenes de hombres giran y mueven sus increíbles cuerpos al ritmo de la música, para el deleite y placer de los ojos de cientos de chicas. Y si, digo cientos de chicas, tenemos una capacidad para 250 personas aquí dentro y sin falta, jueves, viernes y sábado de cada semana, siempre estamos a reventar.

El lugar se llama "El Instituto". De hecho, la fachada del lugar da toda la pinta de ser una escuela nocturna. Pasando esas dobles puertas sin embargo, es otra historia.

Le pusieron ese nombre para que de esa manera nuestra distinguida clientela puede honestamente decir que fueron a…"tomar un curso". Y en teoría, se podría decir que están viendo a expertos en ciertas materias dar clases, sólo que muy a su manera…

Son tan buenos dando sus "clases", que no ha fallado la ocasión en la que hay alguna desmayada de la pura emoción. Y no las puedo culpar, la señora que se dedica a seleccionar el talento es muy buena en su trabajo. Una señora, de nombre Hinako (de cariño le dicen "La Maestra"), jamás se ha equivocado con sus contrataciones. Cada uno más sexy, más viril, más…delicioso que el anterior. Un verdadero orgasmo visual.

Aún es temprano, los chicos se están alistando en el camerino, haciendo flexiones que solo muestran cada músculo bien trabajado, probándose sus atuendos, haciendo apuestas de quien recibirá más números telefónicos durante el transcurso de la noche. Me encanta ésta parte del trabajo, verlos en su ambiente natural, antes de que asuman las personalidades de los personajes que habitan durante la noche. Bromeando entre ellos, se ve que han crecido como amigos. Es un trabajo peculiar, y sólo entre ellos podrían entenderse. No cualquiera comprendería que es sentir como 250 pares de ojos te están haciendo el amor en sus mentes, como cada paso que das, cada movimiento que haces, prende un fuego natural entre las piernas de cientos de mujeres.

Quizás me estoy proyectando un poco, pero es genuinamente lo que siento cuando están en el escenario. Entre la falta de sexo en mi vida y este show….fantasías no me faltan cuando estoy sola en mi recámara. Sobretodo de uno de ellos.

El sistema de audio comienza a hacer avisos, las clases están por comenzar. Corro a mi lugar predilecto para apreciar el espectáculo, madre mía, el muy suculento espectáculo. Es una verdadera suerte que me paguen por trabajar aquí, yo les debería de pagar por poder ver a estos dioses hechos hombres hacer lo suyo.

También se oyen los murmullos, las risas nerviosas; puedo ver el frote de manos...el frote de muslos...todo lo que siempre acontece justo antes de iniciar. Las comprendo porque así me sentía yo cuando empecé a trabajar aquí hace varios meses. Es un tema algo tabú, ver a hombres exponerse de esa manera, pero no tiene nada de malo. Los he oído hablar entre ellos, los super profesores del lugar, es otro trabajo más, les da un excelente ingreso extra, no tienen que tocar a nadie ni ser tocados, y realmente lo disfrutan. Y yo como espectadora, reaaaaalmente lo disfruto.

Del sistema de sonido sale una sexy voz (el novio de una inversionista del lugar, un hombre estúpidamente guapo y sensual de nombre Sesshomaru, prestó su voz para todas las intros. Si el sexo pudiera ser una voz, sería la de el), dando la introducción al primer "instructor" de la noche.

**"Con ustedes, exquisitas mujeres, su primer maestro de la noche, un experto en las artes del Kendo...Kuno Tatewaki"**

Kuno aparece en escena, vestido como todo un kendoista. Su protector de cara escondiendo unos intrépidos ojos azules, su keikogi entreabierto mostrando sus brillantes pectorales, y su hakama colgando de sus caderas, ocultando sus fuertes y torneadas piernas. Avanza lentamente caminando por el escenario, haciendo movimientos típicos del kendo, agitando su boken hacia arriba y abajo, hacia el frente y atrás. Hasta que se escucha el suave toque de la guitarra y el bajo, de su canción predilecta para bailar, "_Ladies of the World"_ de Flight Of The Conchords, y al ritmo de los sonidos guturales de los cantantes, comienza a quitarse pieza por pieza de la armadura que trae puesta. El segundo que cae su máscara, gritos intensos se oyen por doquier. Gira sus caderas cada vez que suena el "_ladieeees_", pasando su bokken por la palma de su mano a manera de aparentar una ligera masturbación, termina posicionando el bokken de manera vertical, la punta de éste sobre el piso.

Sujetando con ambas manos el mango del erecto bokken, coloca sus piernas a los lados de este y procede a bajar su cadera y hacer movimientos muy sugerentes, empujando su pelvis hacia delante y atrás. Con una ligera sonrisa de lado en su rostro y sus ojos entreabiertos, ocasionando palpitaciones entre todas las que están observándolo con las bocas abiertas. Aquí, en este momento, explota el lugar. Ya no hay marcha atrás, estas mujeres no se irán de aquí sin requerir cambios de ropa interior.

Kuno continúa con su trabajo, lentamente abriéndose la camisa (los suspiros casi logran superar el sonido de las bocinas), para ir retirando una manga, luego la otra. Haciendo señas a la audiencia con sus manos, al turno de "_just wanna do something special for you all_", baja sus manos hasta su cintura para sacar volando su hakama. Uffff esas largas piernas, muslos fuertes, ¡ese trasero! Contoneándose con un calzoncillo rojo, se frota su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Y tenemos a la primera desmayada de la noche. Ya aprendí a identificarlas aunque las luces estén tan bajas. Si supiera, que Kuno es el primero de una laaaaarga lista de sensuales "maestros". Le debieron de haber explicado que esto es un maratón, no una carrera.

Kuno se despide de todas, dejando el escenario a oscuras otra vez. Retiran a la ex-mujer, con una amiga lanzándole dagas con los ojos ya que tendrá que perderse el resto del show por su culpa. Yo no puedo evitar reír, si supiera de lo que se va a perder, yo también estaría furiosa.

Veo a los meseros corriendo de un lado a otro, Tsubasa y Konatsu. Son chicos, aunque lucen como chicas, y son excelentes para lidiar con las locuras de la audiencia. Con las ansias como están, sobre todo después de la primera probada, muchas chicas eligen beber para relajarse, y de paso ir "sutilmente" dejando servilletas con sus nombres y teléfonos, con la esperanza de que lleguen a las manos de los profesores. Al final de la noche, Tsubasa y Konatsu entregan todas las servilletas, y los chicos le pagan...al segundo lugar. Básicamente, el primer lugar JAMÁS cambia. Este chico, desde que yo entré a trabajar aquí, y probablemente desde mucho antes, siempre se lleva la mayoría de las servilletas. Es una competencia injusta en ese sentido, por eso se premia al segundo lugar, que si llega a variar ocasionalmente.

Veo de reojo a mi hermana Nabiki, dentro de un pequeño puestito de ventas al fondo del salón, ella es quien me metió a éste trabajo de segundo tiempo. Como dije antes, muchas mujeres requieren cambios de ropa interior al salir de aquí, no era broma. Y Nabiki, como el genio oportunista que es, se dedica a su venta, entre otras cosas. A precios exorbitantes obviamente, pero imagino que muchas chicas no quieren preguntas incómodas al llegar a sus hogares.

De nuevo, la voz de Sexymaru..digo...Sesshomaru suena en el altavoz. **"Desde las remotas villas escondidas en las montañas de Jiangxi, una lección en cocina tradicional china con el talentoso Mousse"**

Comienza a sonar "_Little China Girl_", de David Bowie. Lentamente, se forma con las luces un camino iluminado, donde con la cabeza baja y las manos escondidas dentro de su túnica tradicional oriental, Mousse se dirige al frente del escenario, donde una mesa con un gran recipiente de harina, al igual que una elegante jarra de cristal con agua lo esperan. Él es originalmente de China, por eso su selección de canción tan peculiar. Alto, el más alto de todos, con una larga y brillante cabellera negra. Unos ojos turquesas, que podrías observar por días. De primera instancia, se ve frío y distante, y su túnica no deja ver nada de su cuerpo, es suelta y de mangas gigantescas. Hace bien salir después de Kuno, su aura de misterio enciende aún más a las espectadoras.

El segundo que la voz de Bowie aparece en la canción, Mousse levanta su rostro. Pequeños gritillos de asombro ante esa cara tan hermosa se oyen por doquier. Lentamente aparece una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios. Sabe que ya las tiene amarradas.

Comienza a moverse, al ritmo de la canción, moviendo sus ojos hacia todos lados mientras va desabrochando su túnica y se va acercando a la mesa. El segundo en que su túnica cae al piso, y pueden observar su glorioso cuerpo, con solo unos pantalones de lino sueltos tapando de la cintura para abajo, el lugar se vuelve un frenesí de gritos. Mousse comienza a moverse sensualmente mientras agarra con sus fuertes manos puñados de harina y lo avienta sobre la mesa.

El polvo que ha levantado lo deja ligeramente manchado y solo lo hace verse más delicioso. Levanta la jarra de agua, mostrando sus fuertes antebrazos y lo vacía sobre la harina. Comienza a mezclarlos, el movimiento es tan erótico, tan cargado, ver como masajea y forma la masa con sus manos, todas las mujeres mueren por estar sobre esa mesa y sentirlo en carne viva. Es verdaderamente excitante, ver como inicia a formarse una larga pasta elástica, que Mousse no para de extender con sus fuertes brazos, y azotar sobre la mesa para darle cuerpo. En el último azote, la deja ahí, mientras sensualmente comienza a pasarse las manos por su torso, dejando marcas de harina por todo su increíble cuerpo. Las baja hasta el nudo de su pantalón, los gritos de la audiencia aún más fuertes que antes. De un solo jalón, caen al suelo y los avienta lejos con un pie, dejándolo en unos ajustados bóxers gris oscuro que no dejan mucho a la imaginación. Como amo esta parte, verlo sudado y cubierto de harina. Gira hacia la mesa, y toma una toalla a la cual también le tira agua encima. La levanta sobre su cara y la exprime sobre el, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, desencadenando un glorioso show de su largo cabello casi flotando por el aire. Se comienza a restregar con la toalla para eliminar el exceso de harina de su cuerpo, volteando su espalda hacia la audiencia, cuidadosamente pasando su cabello sobre su hombro. Si su torso era divino, su espalda, majestuosa, fornida y gigantesca aún más. Termina la canción, con él naturalmente lanzando su toalla sobre su otro hombro y despidiéndose con un guiño y media sonrisa de lado.

Al apagarse las luces del escenario, volteo a ver si hay más víctimas. Y si, dos chicas más están siendo arrastradas por los miembros del equipo médico hacia la salita de emergencias que hay afuera del salón. La dueña del local es realmente precavida. Nabiki en cambio, siempre se acerca, una vez que recuperan el conocimiento, para ofrecer algunas fotos autografiadas a la venta. Ella argumenta que así por lo menos tendrán un souvenir de esta experiencia. Sin contar que al ver esas fotografías, es casi seguro que las chicas vuelven para poder apreciarlos en todo su esplendor, por eso Hinako no tiene problemas con los negocios de mi hermana.

Voy rápido a la bodega para revisar y monitorear lo que tenemos aún de stock, en bebidas y alimentos. Oigo un par de canciones a lo lejos. "_Fever_" de Elvis Presley, la predilecta de Tofú Ono, quien vestido como cirujano da una clase de...primeros auxilios. Si, si les causa fiebre de la mejor manera a las mujeres cuando hace su aparición. Y también alcanzo a oír "_Slow Hands_" de Niall Horan. Shinnosuke (quien esta ufff también) la usa mientras forma piezas de barro. Sentado frente a un banco con una torneta encima, usando un pedal manual, gira y da forma a diferentes esculturas cada noche. Apretujando el barro entre sus dedos, manchandose por completo. Es tan erótico. Lástima que no pueda verlo esta noche.

Regreso a mi lugar favorito para ver lo que sigue cuando la voz más sensual del universo, vuelve a hacer acto de presencia.

**"Ahora lindas damas, una clase privada de uno de los mejores instructores de fitness, en el gimnasio más exclusivo de la ciudad, Ryoga"**

Ésta es de mis partes favoritas. Ver a los pobres asistentes arrastrar equipos de gimnasio al centro del escenario. Barras de mas de 120kg, mancuernillas masivas, bolas de acero, la vieja rueda de un tractor. De nuevo, la música llena el lugar, "_Eye Of The Tige_r" de Survivor.

De una barra sostenida por gruesas cadenas, colgando de cabeza usando sus rodillas para anclarse de la barra, un spotlight ilumina el increíble cuerpo de Ryoga Hibiki. Corto cabello del café más oscuro, casi negro. Unos ojos verdes, que observan con recelo a la audiencia. Y una ligera sonrisa, que deja ver un sexy colmillo sobre su labio inferior. Con una verdadera maestría, un verdadero talento, comienza a hacer abdominales hacia arriba, dejando en claro la fuerza que tiene en su centro. Se suelta de la barra, cayendo perfectamente, doblando sus rodillas. Al elevarse y sacar el pecho, se oyen gemidos de las mujeres, ya que finalmente pueden apreciar el metro-ochenta de puro músculo que es su cuerpo. Se mantiene erguido, descalzo y usando unos simples pants negros y camiseta amarilla, ajustadísima.

Al ritmo de la canción, Ryoga va de equipo en equipo, sudando la gota gorda, trabajando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Levanta una barra, con pesas tan grandes que parecen ruedas de automóviles, con ambas manos, flexionándola sus antebrazos y enseñando hasta las venas del ejercicio. La tira sin cuidado al piso, y comienza a romperse la camiseta amarilla que portaba. Una oda de cuerpo. Todo el six-pack, tan marcado que un lavadero de verdad da pena. Levanta un mazo gigantesco y comienza a golpear la rueda de tractor, sus gotas de sudor volando por el aire, al mismo tiempo que mueve su pelvis hacia adelante y atrás, deslumbrando así a las chicas que se encuentran cerca del escenario. Se pasa una mano por la frente para quitarse el exceso de sudor, y comienza a sensualmente bajar una mano hacia el resorte de su pantalón. Más y más gritos desenfrenados comienzan a sonar de las mujeres. Así que sin tanto rodeos, dobla su pulgar y jala hacia delante su pantalón, rompiéndolo por los costados. Si su bulto era medio aparente con esos pantalones de ejercicio, ahora con un sencillo boxer negro con elástico amarillo, era claro que el mazo en el escenario tenía competencia. Para terminar, toma una botella de agua, disparando su contenido hacia su boca abierta, y luego hacia su rostro y pecho. Sonríe hacia la audiencia y apagan las luces.

Más y más mujeres comienzan a llamar a los meseros. Han pasado de pedir cócteles ultra-femeninos a pedir caballitos y botellas de tequila y vodka. ¡Tienen que apaciguar los nervios de una manera u otra! No las puedo culpar, la única razón por la que no estoy colapsando en este momento es la costumbre, y me ha tomado MESES poder ver el show completo sin perder la función de mis rodillas. Bueno..no me importaría que el siguiente me pusiera de rodillas...pero esa ya es otra historia. Ufff, me comienzo a abanicar, de solo saber lo que se viene me estoy acalorando.

Sigue MIIIII favorito por completo. Este hombre me desarma. Pero aun así, no es el que gana más números telefónicos al final de la noche. Mejor, si algún día decido declararme, no quiero más competencia.

Una vez más, esa orgásmica voz se presenta, "ahora sí damas, un verdadero artista marcial, haciendo una demostración excepcional, un talento natural del arte, solo para ustedes, Ranma"

El escenario está vacío. Él no necesita de equipos o accesorios. Él solo, con sus puros movimientos, intensidad y rostro que parece esculpido por los dioses, es suficiente para alocar, excitar y, seamos realistas, mojar a toda la audiencia.

Desde una esquina escondida, salta al centro del escenario, un verdadero especímen de hombre. Ranma Saotome. Cabellera negra, como el onix, pero lustrosa, mueres por pasar tus dedos por ella, amarrada en una larga trenza. Con un flequillo que intenta pero por suerte no logra tapar sus ojos. Esos ojos, si un par de ojos fueran a desatar guerras entre naciones serían los de él. A ratos grises, como un cielo a punto de desatar una tormenta, a ratos azules, como el cielo despejado en el verano. Casi llegando al 1.90 de altura, aún con la ropa puesta se ve que tiene un cuerpo trabajado, desarrollado como pocos. Trae puesto uno de sus trajes favoritos (de tanto trabajar aquí, ya empecé a aprenderme todas sus variantes), una camisa china color rojo con un gran dragon que inicia en el pecho y termina en la espalda, ceñida y sin mangas, pero algo larga, rozando la parte superior de sus muslos, mostrando sus fuertes brazos en toda su gloria, y sujeta solamente por un largo cinto color negro. Pantalones también negros, tipo mallones, como de un bailarín de ballet. Son tan apretados, y algo traslúcidos, que son prácticamente una segunda piel, y eso solo deja apreciar esas fuertes piernas. Y que piernas, puedes cada músculo de sus muslos, desde sus caderas hasta sus tobillos. Se encuentra descalzo, es básicamente la perfección hecha hombre. Lo mejor es su expresión. Es una ligera sonrisa, engreído total. Se sabe guapo, sabe que podría tener a cualquier mujer de ese lugar. Y con esa sonrisa está rechazando todos los ofrecimientos que le van a hacer. Sólo me hace desearlo más.

Junta sus palmas y le hace una reverencia a la audiencia, elevando sólo sus profundos ojos, mandando una señal directa al centro de placer de todas las mujeres aquí. Del sistema de sonido se comienza a escuchar "_Madness_" de Muse. Se vuelve a erguir, deslizando su pie derecho sobre el piso en un movimiento circular. Ahora abre sus piernas, agachándose hasta que su cadera llega a la altura de sus rodillas, como practicante de sumo y comienza a mover sus brazos, haciendo ilusión a estar jalando y empujando un objeto invisible, como una kata. Aunque no hay nada entre sus manos, está ejerciendo presión con sus brazos, marcando cada uno de sus músculos, sus antebrazos, sus bíceps perfectamente moldeados, hasta las puntas de sus dedos están flexionadas. Pasa sus palmas contra su cuello y pecho, frotándose seductoramente y vuelve a extender los brazos, para ahora frotarse por el interior de sus piernas. A veces me imagino que pretende que alguien más lo está tocando, como si estuviera haciendo ambas partes de una misma danza. Y me queda claro, por los murmullos de las mujeres, que ellas también quieren ser quien lo toca con ansias. Extiende y eleva una de sus piernas, girando su trabajado torso a que quede paralelo al piso, balanceándose perfectamente solo sobre su otra pierna, esta vez pasando sus manos por sus costados hasta llegar a su cabellera, haciendo ilusión a que alguien más lo está sabroseando, tocando todo lo que nosotras morimos por tocar.

Su intensa mirada y su media sonrisa, cuando pasa sus manos por sus abdominales, no es de dios. Sigue cambiando de posturas, al ritmo de la canción. Ahora solo una de sus palmas se encuentra tocando el piso, está parado de cabeza y todo el esfuerzo reside en su centro de gravedad y esa gran mano, su trenza colgando sin cuidado. Uffff, así se ven perfectamente sus glúteos bien formados, con sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas, ejercitando hasta la punta de los pies. Se empuja usando sólo sus dedos y salta varios metros hacia arriba, dando una perfecta patada voladora, podría jurar que está pasando en cámara lenta. Es tan….excitante e intenso, que la audiencia está como en trance. Todo lo hace tan calculado pero tan suelto al mismo tiempo, puedes sentir como tiene el control de cada uno de sus músculos. Pasa una de sus manos por el frente de su cara, sobando su cuello, su tráquea, señalando con el dedo índice todo el camino hasta esa virilidad no tan escondida dentro de sus pantalones ajustados, mientras mueve sus caderas al ritmo de "_mad mad mad_". Con su otra mano, roza la parte superior de su espalda, su nuca, y su cabellera, despeinándola al lanzar su mano hacia adelante, viéndose ahora algo salvaje. Siempre con esa media sonrisa en su rostro.

Pone ambas manos en el piso para hacer impulso y lleva todo su cuerpo al aire, otra patada voladora con un par de golpes al aire con sus fuertes brazos, cayendo ahora sobre sus pies. Al regresar a la tierra, pasa una mirada por toda la audiencia. Amo este momento, no se oye ni un solo grito de lo embelesadas que están. Moviendo sus caderas insinuantemente, se lleva las manos al cinto que mantiene cerrada su camisa, y de un solo tirón lo desamarra y lo lanza al costado del escenario. Su camisa se abre de inmediato, y alcanzo a oír varios gemidos y gritos, cuando sus impresionantes pectorales y abdominales de acero hacen su acto de presencia. Sensualmente, pasa sus manos por su impresionante torso y pecho, se agarra la camisa a la altura de los hombros y deslizándola con excruciante lentitud termina de quitarse la prenda. Ahora solo portando esos mallones que no dejan nada a la imaginación, sus movimientos se vuelven más veloces, siempre al compás de la canción, pero no dejan de ser un completo deleite visual. Lanza puñetazos y patadas al aire, presumiendo esos brazos de acero, y esas duras piernas. Mientras realiza su kata, sus abdominales, sus oblicuos y esa "V" que marca el mejor de los caminos, brillan bajo la luz de los spotlights y el sudor que ha generado.

A veces baja su velocidad, llevándose las manos a su cabeza y saltando, abriendo las piernas como compás, en una exótica fusión entre baile contemporáneo y arte marcial. Al terminar otra serie de patadas voladoras, con una pierna al frente y otra detrás, junta sus puños en sus caderas y desgarra su pantalón por completo, quedando en unos simples bóxers cortos, apretados también, de color negro, y las mujeres se desquician por completo. Esta sudando, las gotas bajando desde su manzana de adán haciendo paso por su delectable pecho, y un six-pack tan perfecto que solo quieres restregar tu cara en él. Sus respiraciones se han vuelto más agitadas, sus ojos brillan de la emoción, las gotas de sudor siguen paseando por su cuerpo hasta esconderse en el inicio de sus bóxers. Sus hombros, bien marcados, su trabajada espalda, relucen cuando se coloca como plancha y hace variantes de lagartijas, presionando su pelvis contra el piso como si estuviera embistiendo a una afortunada mujer, pero en un abrir de ojos, lanza sus pies hacia adelante, dejando su espalda casi paralela al piso, piernas medio abiertas, descansando su peso sobre sus antebrazos. Vuelve a hacer esos movimientos tan insinuantes, elevando su pelvis hacia arriba y abajo, hasta que avienta su cuerpo hacia el frente, quedándose erguido pero de rodillas.

Como dice la canción "_some kind of madness is taking control_", Ranma lentamente pasa sus manos por el interior de sus piernas, apretando su impresionante miembro y...¿volteandome a ver? Podría jurar que me está viendo directamente. Se me está secando la boca y mi corazón está dando vuelcos a lo loco. Vuelve a regresar su mirada al escenario, y siguiendo su delicioso camino, frotando una mano por sus abdominales y la otra por su nuca, jala su propio cabello y deshace su trenza. Dando un fuerte respiro, pasando sus manos por su ahora libre cabellera, se para por última vez, haciendo una reverencia final.

La explosión de gritos y aplausos por las mujeres es la razón por la cual recientemente volvieron a poner aislantes de sonido en los muros. Es un pandemonio total. Yo estoy tratando de no desmayarme, este hombre me excita a más no poder, y peor, con esa última mirada que me lanzó. Y si lo están dudando, sí, he tenido que comprarle ropa interior a mi propia hermana. Y no, la muy maldita no me hace descuento familiar.

Konatsu y Tsubasa ahora traen más montañas de papeles con numeritos encima sus bandejas, las bebidas han pasado a segundo plano. Veo mujeres sonrojadas, felices, el ambiente es pura tensión sexual, pero al mismo tiempo, alegría, ese aire de una experiencia transcendental compartida. Se están pasando abanicos entre ellas (otro producto más de la tienda de Nabiki, con las caras de sus favoritos en ellas, obviamente), tratando de matar el calor interno que solo una buena cogida les va a poder quitar (ya sea de otro ser humano o del viejo confiable de baterías).

Trato de controlar mi respiración. Creo que solo imaginé cosas. Ranma no me voltearía a ver, mucho menos cuando se esta tocando de esa manera. Hemos cruzado palabras, inevitable ya que trabajamos aquí, pero...nunca se ha mostrado interesado. Veo que hay mas hermanas caidas, siendo llevadas en camillas. Por suerte sólo queda un chico más. El número uno de la noche. No puedo creer que no sea Ranma, pero algo hace nuestro siguiente "especialista", que verdaderamente las vuelve locas. No puedo decir exactamente que es, es como si... como si nos hechizara o algo. Cuando está en el escenario se vuelve el hombre más sexy del universo, se mueve de una manera increíble y excitante. Sólo sé que cuando termina, pocas ganas me faltan para saltar al escenario y hacerlo mío. Al pasar un poco de tiempo, mis pensamientos se vuelven a aclarar y me cuestiono mi previa locura, pero es una atracción demasiado potente. A él nunca lo veo con los demás chicos, siempre está encerrado en un pequeño clóset que antes era para el material de limpieza, dice que ahí se mentaliza previo al show.

Cómo decirles, que otra razón por la cual Nabiki tiene que vender calzones al público es porque siempre, sieeeeempre, bastantes chicas de la audiencia se las lanzan a éste, el último expositor de la noche. Es fascinante, casi sobrenatural.

Estoy acomodándome de nuevo en mi lugar cuando siento una mano posarse sobre mi hombro, creando increíbles escalofríos en mi.

-Tengo que salir temprano hoy y muero de hambre, no he podido comer en todo el día, ¿quieres acompañarme al restaurante de sushi al final de la calle?

-¿Qué?, ¿me hablas a mí? -no puedo de la incredulidad, mis ojos no podrían estar más abiertos y mi boca casi está tocando el piso. Ranma, mi Ranma, ESE RANMA, me está invitando a cenar.

-¿Acaso estás muy ocupada ahora? ¿Akane? -acerca su rostro al mío, parece preocupado. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, es...bellísimo.

Trato de no tartamudear mucho al responder -mm..mm..mmee, me encantaría. Sí. ¡Por supuesto! ¿A qué se debe todo esto? -me levanto de mi asiento y agarro mi bolso, veo como Ranma toma mi chamarra de mezclilla y me guía poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda

-Decidí hacerle caso a la canción -dice elevando sus hombros -voy a dejar que la locura tome control. Y yo...yo….llevo semanas loco por ti -un ligero rubor se aparece en sus mejillas. Me pellizco el brazo, ¡gracias bendito dolor, esto no es un sueño! Estoy tratando de no gritar para no asustarlo, me están doliendo los cachetes de la sonrisa que traigo. Y él se ve bastante contento también. Cruzo mis dedos, ojalá y este sushi no sea la única comida que compartamos

Me despido con la mano de Nabiki, quien sigue en su puesto, ella sólo alza una ceja y sonríe hacia nosotros. También levanta uno de sus paquetes de condones a la venta. Me llevo la mano a la cara, mátenme ahora, por suerte oigo la risa de Ranma. Nos alejamos del lugar, pasando por la pequeña clínica que se instala para atender a las mujeres desmayadas, está a reventar. Casi llegamos a las puertas de la salida cuando la voz de Sesshomaru hace su último anuncio de la noche, presentando al chico número uno del lugar

**"Para aquellas con deseos oscuros, un verdadero experto de las artes ocultas, Hikaru Gosunkugi..."**

.

.

.

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Primero lo primero, este reto es cien por ciento bebé de las mentes de Jaly y Mila (o sea, Azusa Calzón Tormenta). Chicas, las adoro, gracias por invitarme y aguantarme cuando empecé a hiperventilar que no tenía nada hecho y quedaban como 8 días de tiempo jajaja. No solo eso, consiguieron que autoras como LumLum se unieran tambien! Sientanse muy orgullosas chicas, miren cuanto talento atrajo la idea de una cancion y un encuerado por ahí jajajajaja

Segundo, MIL GRACIAAASSS a Shojo, que la hace de mi beta y mi mejor conciencia para todo lo que escribo. Siempre tiene las mejores observaciones. Y también ama a Muse! Como andamos sincronizadas a veces!

Tercero, ya lo dije antes, sin el fic de Kaysachan, este pobre intento no estaría en sus pantallas. Por favor, corran a leerlo, al igual que su fic, "Anteojos". Esta mujer anda con todooo (saludos twinsie!)

Cuarto, a todas mis bishes (desde las que estamos en el #TeamRanmaconda, hasta todas las increibles mujeres que he conocido en FB), que me han apoyado como no tienen idea este mes. Pasó de todo, fue un desmadre, hice cosas de las que no saben como me arrepiento, se que lastimé sentimientos y aún quiero ver de qué manera puedo enmendarlo... ustedes no solo me han ayudado a procesarlo y superarlo, no me abandonaron a mi suerte, mas bien, me apoyaron y me dieron su amistad, de verdad. Jamás podré decirles cuánto lo aprecio. Pero es muchisiiiiisisiimo (y más)

Quinto (si, quinto….) Si algunos quedaron deseoso de un lemon, pues yo les iba a fallar. PERO, les recomiendo como no tienen idea otro fic de este reto (el stripperfic) de Emiilu "Noche De Amigos". Que maldito lemonnnnn, nada mas de recordarlo, ciertas partes de mi despiertan jajajajaja

Uuuuuuffffff no saben como me costó esto! De entrada, por el pavor de hacer algo diferente. Mi idea era hacer algo super cómico, para los que leen mi fic de Capturando Tu Corazón saben que eso es más lo mío, pero como que no se dió! Según yo verlos haciendo ejercicio y jugando con el bokken era de lo mas chistoso y resulta que, pues...es bastante excitante

Eso dicho, si están buscando algo cómico de este reto, les presumo el fic de Edisa Inu. Creo que actualiza después del mío pero no importa, busquenla, denle follow, sus fics de Ranma me encantan! Ya sabes bro, eres mi bro, bro. (Somos dos chicas, pero el bro no tiene género jajajaj)


End file.
